


Lost In Love

by charleybradburies



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Birth Control, Dialogue Heavy, Episode Related, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Implied Sexual Content, Not A Fix-It, Parenthood, Quadruple Drabble, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know, technically, maybe I should be asking you out," he says, that ever-present tone of longing underneath his calm, almost teasing facade, and she chuckles to hide the rush of nervousness. "You did say the first woman I see.”</p><p>"Cute, but…you had your chance," she replies, and though she looks away again she sees his expression turn to a reserved curiosity.</p><p>"Really?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost In Love

"You know, technically, maybe I should be asking you out," he says, that ever-present tone of longing underneath his calm, almost teasing facade, and she chuckles to hide the rush of nervousness. "You _did_ say the first woman I see."

"Cute, but…you had your chance," she replies, and though she looks away again she sees his expression turn to a reserved curiosity.

"Really?"

"Do I have to dignify that with an answer?"

"Oh, come on. Maybe it'd be fun."

"Maybe?"

"Ziva.."

"I am not going out with you just so that you can win a silly dare, Tony."

"You're the one who dared me!"

"I was not speaking of _myself,_ Tony!"

They furrow their brows at each other inquisitively, and Tony stands and walks over to her desk, stopping next to her and leaning against the desk.

"At least let me buy you a drink to make up for not asking you out in the first place."

She glances away for a minute before turning back to him, squinting. 

"One condition."

"Yeah?"

"Forfeit the dare."

He pretends to weigh the options.

"I'll pick you up at seven," he says, and returns to his desk as McGee and Borin are making their way into the bullpen. 

"You asked _Ziva_ out?" exclaims McGee. 

"Just to make up for not having her out with us." 

"Well, I guess she was the first woman we saw, huh? So that makes sense. Still not fair-"

"It's fair, McGee," interjects Ziva. "Tony is forfeiting."

"Oh?" 

"Don't sound so surprised, McGeek, I like going out for a drink with…friends," declares Tony.

"Uh-huh," says Borin, obviously unconvinced, but neither she nor McGee push farther, though she winks at Ziva.

 

\---

 

"You should have told me you were good at pool," he groans, kicking back another shot as she pockets another ball. She walks over to him, setting the pool cue up against the bar.

"What, and deprive myself of watching you suffer? Why would I do that?" she teases, running the fingers of her right hand up his arm. 

"I could've suggested something…more suitable. Bet you're a whiz at strip poker, too."

"Bet you'd love to find out," she smiles, biting her lip and walking away from him. He takes a deep breath and follows her out of the bar. 

 

\---

 

He wakes early, but ignores the sunlight streaming in his window and rolls over to go back to sleep. Ziva grunts as the bed moves under him, and it takes him a minute to realise that he has actually woken up and she is indeed the person next to him in bed. 

"Hell of a night," he smiles to himself as he hears an odd noise from the bathroom. He gets up and sees a ringing cell phone on the back of the toilet, McGee's name on the screen, and answers.

"Yes, McGoo?"

"Morn- did I call the -"

"Is this Ziva's phone?"

"Yeah…"

"Shit."

"Oh my god!" says Abby, loudly enough that Tony can hear her through the phone.

"I take it you went out for that drink last night?" McGee teases.

"Actually, we had dinner first, but thanks for asking," Tony growls. "Now why are you calling Ziva at seven in the morning on a Saturday?"

"We tried calling you, too - your phone must have been turned off, it went straight to voicemail."

"Huh."

"We've got a crime scene."

"A crime scene that can't wait til Monday?"

"Not according to Gibbs."

"Point taken."

Tony sighs.

"We'll be there as soon as possible, okay?"

"Wait - she's still at your place?"

"Yes, McNosy. We were drunk, thought it was safer if she slept here."

"Thought you said you had dinner."

"Stop probing, Probie," says Tony, and hangs up abruptly.

They'd have to come up with some sort of cover story, wouldn't they? Gibbs's rules were static, and as much as No. 12 was a rule Tony would love to ignore, it was still a rule. He considers waking Ziva gently, but hears that she's still snoring, and realises that he'll have to take a rougher approach. He bolts for and jumps up onto his bed, which wakes her immediately - she turns to face him, gun already in her hands and pointed at him.

"Morning, sweetcheeks," he says, half-teasingly and half in awe of her.

"Screw you, Tony," she grumbles and rolls back over, but he reaches around her and stops her.

"Not now, we've got a crime to fight, sexy ninja lady!"

"It is Saturday," she declares angrily.

"That's what I told McGee. Gibbs doesn't care."

Ziva groans.

"I'll get up. Make coffee," she demands.

"Roger that," he agrees, leaning back onto his pillow and looking at her affectionately. "There's a spare toothbrush in the drawer under the sink, if you want."

"Are you getting domestic on me, Tony?" she smirks, and kisses him quickly. 

"Come on," he says, sitting up in bed and pulling her up after him with enough momentum that she falls into his chest.

"You okay there?" 

"I am fine, Tony," she answers, rolling so that she is sitting in his lap, and leans back into him as he runs his hands down her legs. 

"What are you gonna wear?" he wonders, realising that she had slipped into a pair of his boxers and an Ohio State tee before falling asleep the night before. 

"Perhaps I'll just slip my clothes on over this. That skirt is not too short, is it?"

"Well-"

"For work?"

"No, I don't think so. Although you might not want to run, especially not in those stilettos."

She grunts in agreement, and forces herself to stand up and get out of bed, going into the bathroom and open the cabinet under the sink. Tony hugs her from behind, then alerts her that he's going to the kitchen.

 

\---

 

"So…dinner," presses Abby, clicking a button on her handheld which closes and locks the door to her lab, trapping Ziva inside with her.

"Come again?"

"You and Tony had dinner last night."

"We had just gotten off work, Abby. We were hungry."

"Hungry for what?"

"Abby!" Ziva gasps, and prays that she isn't blushing. 

"Don't look so scandalised! It's not like you haven't slept with him before, right?" Abby shrugs.

"How did you-" Ziva asks, seemingly stricken with anxiety. 

"I was referring to when you were undercover, oh my gosh - dish!"

"Dish? What does a dish have to do with-"

"Tell me all the details!"

Ziva quickly draws in her breath. 

"No."

She turns to leave, only to remember that the door is locked. As much as she would like to avoid talking about Tony, Abby is her best friend and she has no intention of breaking down her door.

"Oh, come on! At least a rating! You know, scale 1-10, 1-100, A-Z, Hebrew alphabet, whatever," demands Abby, and Ziva laughs.

"Well, to be honest, it was surprisingly-" she begins before a realisation dawns on her, and she sobers, laying a hand on her stomach. 

"Fuck."

"What?" asks Abby worriedly, looking her up and down.

"Remember how, last time I had my period the cramps were much worse than usual, and they kept up afterwards, so I called my ob-gyn and they told me that my IUD might be out of place?"

Abby gasps.

"I have an appointment tomorrow to check on it, but…"

"You totally forgot about that last night."

"It was nowhere near my mind, Abby," Ziva says solemnly.

"Oh my god."

"Yeah."

"It'll still be too soon to tell tomorrow. I could run a blood test today if it'll make you feel better."

"It might, just to help me feel like I'm doing something."

"Okay, okay, I can dig that."

"Dig?"

"Never mind," Abby says, grabbing a needle and a tourniquet from one of her drawers, and gesturing for Ziva to sit on her desk. Right as Abby's begun to draw blood, there's a rapping at the door, and she finishes quickly and opens the door.

"What the hell's that about?" questions McGee as he and Tony enter Abby's lab.

"We were having a private conversation, Tim!" Abby shouts.

"Oh, no," Tony grumbles teasingly. "What's the verdict?"

"Congratulations! It's a baby," Abby returns in an even lighter tone, and while at first the men chuckle, Ziva rolls her eyes and walks out, pulling a paper clip out of her pocket and pointing at Abby with it.

"Wait, what?" 

Tony realises a moment too late that the women weren't completely kidding, but by the time he makes it back up to the bullpen, Ziva's left the building.


End file.
